


Dates on the Calendar

by BlackRook, ShatrisLerran



Series: Долго и счастливо. Роман в фанфиках [3]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вольфганг Миттермайер 30 августа и 16 декабря 3 года НР</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Parents

30 августа 3 НР главнокомандующий космическим флотом Нойе Рейха Вольфганг Миттермайер волевым решением закончил все дела к трем часам пополудни и направился в феззанский космопорт, точнее к пассажирскому терминалу орбитального лифта. Флот-адмирал прошел сквозь почтительно уступающих ему дорогу людей прямо к основному табло. Рейс с Одина уже прибыл, и пассажиры вот-вот должны были спуститься вниз.  
     — Вольф! — услышал он за спиной и обернулся —  к нему подходила Эва с малышом на руках, сзади шел Хайнрих, волочащий за собой детскую коляску.  
     — Эва, ты здесь? Я думал, вы подождете нас дома, — удивился Миттермайер, обнимая жену и щекоча Феликсу животик. Малыш засмеялся.  
     — Я не усидела дома, — со смущенной улыбкой ответила Эва. — Я все приготовила... Ну и хотела сделать сюрприз.  
     — Тебе удалось.

В этот момент прозвучал сигнал, двери лифта открылись, и из них хлынул поток вновь прибывших пассажиров. Миттермайеры подошли поближе. У встречных людей на лицах мелькало удивление, смешанное с восхищением собственной удачей, еще бы, увидеть самого Ураганного Волка так близко! Миттермайер, не обращая на них внимания, продолжал всматриваться в толпу, как вдруг его окликнули второй раз за день:  
     — Вольф!  
     Не так много людей в Империи могли позвать главкома космического флота по имени. Он наконец увидел и радостно замахал рукой:  
     — Мама! Папа!  
     Фрау Миттермайер шла чуть впереди мужа, торопясь скорее обнять сына, которого столько лет носило по всей Галактике. Вольфганг только успел заключить мать в объятия, как сзади раздался возмущенный вопль. Фрау Миттермайер высвободилась, давая наконец Вольфу возможность пожать руку отцу, и обрадованно воскликнула:  
     — Эва! А это же Феликс! — возмущенные вопли сменились восторженными, когда малыш увидел еще двух человек, которые совершенно точно будут его баловать. Фрау Миттермайер уже целовала Эву и трепала Феликса за щечку, а Вольфганг тем временем вытащил из-за спины старшего мальчика вместе с коляской:  
     — Папа, мама, а это Хайнрих. Он тоже член семьи.  
    Миттермайер-старший уважительно пожал руку Хайнриху и с некоторым сочувствием посмотрел на коляску. Фрау Миттермайер ненадолго отвлеклась от Феликса и ласково обняла еще одного внезапно появившегося внука. Тот наконец выпустил коляску, от чего она внезапно сложилась и шлепнулась на пол к окончательному смущению Хайнриха и общему смеху всех присутствующих.  
     — Давайте уже поедем к нам, — отсмеявшись сказал Вольфганг. — Эва обещала, что нас ждет что-то очень вкусное.  
     — Не сомневаюсь, — сказала фрау Миттермайер, беря сына под руку и улыбаясь невестке.  
     — Пойдем скорее, — согласился Миттермайер-старший, увлекая за собой Хайнриха, который наконец справился с непослушным детским транспортом и вручил его Эве.  
     — Ну не правда ли, Хельга, — обращаясь к жене, продолжил Миттермайер-старший, — Феликс просто вылитый я!  
     Вольфганг спиной почувствовал внезапно возникшее напряжение и чуть замедлил ход. "Что он говорит, он же знает..." Но фрау Миттермайер обернулась на мужа с ослепительной улыбкой:  
     — В самом деле, Йоганн, он вылитый ты. Я сразу заметила.  
     Неловкость растаяла, будто ее и не было. Миттермайеры наконец направились к ожидавшим их у центрального входа машинам.  
— Кстати, — шепнула фрау Миттермайер, наклоняясь к уху Вольфганга. — С днем рождения, сынок.

Вечером, когда женщины ушли в детскую укладывать ребенка, Миттермайер с отцом впервые за долгое время остались наедине. На правах хозяина дома Вольфганг разлил коньяк по бокалам и передвинул на середину блюдечко с тонкими ломтиками лимона. После праздничного ужина в исполнении Эвы никакой другой закуски уже не хотелось. Некоторые время они ничего не говорили, просто сидели друг напротив друга в мягких креслах, слушая приглушенные расстоянием шорохи, стуки и редкие возмущенные вопли Феликса, перевозбудившегося от такого количества впечатлений и не желающего купаться.  
— Давно мы так с тобой не сидели, — Йоганн первым нарушил молчание. Вольфганг кивнул, признавая очевидное. Что на это возразишь? "Работа у меня была такая"? Поэтому просто спросил:  
— Вы к нам надолго?  
— Как Хельге захочется. Думаю, что на месяц-другой. Она всерьез думает на тему переезда в новую столицу, хотя нам жалко оставлять дом.  
— А как же твоя работа? — Вольфганг не мог припомнить, чтобы отец мог так свободно распоряжаться своим временем. — Или ты решил ее бросить?  
— Нет, пока здоровье позволяет, я бы не хотел уходить на покой. Просто теперь я могу позволить себе выбирать клиентов — после того, как до моих партнеров и потенциальных заказчиков наконец дошло, чей я отец.  
Миттермайер слегка смутился. О том, как его карьерный рост может повлиять на жизнь родителей, он даже не задумывался. Как и о возможных неприятностях, которые бы могли обрушиться на них, если бы его постигла неудача.  
— Все одинские богачи немедленно захотели перепланировать свои сады?  
— Если бы только одинские, — усмехнулся Миттермайер-старший. — Да, помнишь моего партнера, герра Штрауберга? Он решил, что я захочу выйти из дела и спрашивал, не собираюсь ли я открыть новую фирму "Миттермайер и сын". Я ответил, что, возможно, куда лучше будет звучать "Миттермайер и отец", и пообещал узнать твое мнение.  
— Я не возражаю, — со смехом ответил Вольфганг.  
— Ну я так и думал. Но герр Штрауберг спал с лица, и я еле его успокоил. Ты у меня, конечно, Ураганный Волк, но вроде бы не кусаешься... — Йоганн немного помолчал. — Хотя меня немного раздражают все эти люди, которые явно думают, что если они будут со мной щедры, это им поможет каким-то образом подобраться к тебе. "Передайте будущему канцлеру заверения в нашей лояльности... " Кстати, Вольф, ты в самом деле намерен стать политиком?  
— Наверное, придется, но не сейчас. На ближайшие несколько лет я остаюсь в армии.

Йоганн кивнул, а Вольфганг нахмурился. Похоже, традиционное подхалимство к вышестоящим и их родственникам еще не скоро удастся изжить. Для гражданских чиновников, да и для простых людей всех сословий этот образ мыслей был столь же естественным, как дыхание. Показательные аресты и отставки, в которые отправлял упертых коррупционеров тогда еще гросс-адмирал Лоэнграмм, быстро забылись и никак не повлияли на ход мыслей граждан, родившихся и выросших при старом Рейхе. Отец несомненно сможет за себя постоять, но проблему он озвучил важную, ее следовало обдумать, она еще неоднократно всплывет. Но это потом, а сейчас он с удовольствием слушал отца, который продолжал рассказывать о том, как изменился Один.  
— Люди никак не могут привыкнуть к тому, что они теперь живут не в столице, что все интересное происходит на когда-то презираемом торгашеском Феззане. Но жизнь сильно изменилась. Говорят, в Нойе Рейхе будет все иначе, многие пока в это верят. Верны ли слухи, что кайзер в самом деле как-то договорился с этими демократами? А как...  
— Все еще сидите? — в комнату заглянула фрау Миттермайер. — Феликс наконец-то угомонился, и мы собираемся ложиться спать. Йоганн, ты тоже устал с дороги, иди отдыхать, еще наговоритесь. Вольф, а ну марш в кровать! — она преувеличенно строго прикрикнула на сына, но глаза ее смеялись. — Эва сказала, что у тебя рано утром какое-то совещание.  
Мужчины со смехом поднялись из кресел и направились к дверям.  
— Знаешь, мы ведь думали прилететь сразу, как Эва написала нам про Феликса, — произнес Йоганн, неторопливо следуя за сыном. — Но быстро не получилось, а потом... Всем было немного не до того. Но пропустить твой день рожденья мы не могли.  
— Спасибо, папа, — ответил Вольфганг, пропуская отца вперед.  
— Не за что, — Миттермайер-старший ненадолго задержался в дверях. — И еще. Я еще не успел тебе сказать, что очень рад стать дедушкой. Пусть и несколько необычным образом.

Вольфганг кивнул, не находя слов. "Я всегда летел вперед, не особенно оглядываясь, стремясь исполнить свой долг, видя только цели, стоящих впереди, и не думая о поражениях. Смог ли бы я двигаться с такой скоростью, рисковать своей жизнью, если бы непрерывно думал о последствиях? Наверное, нет. Но теперь, когда выше прыгать некуда, можно остановиться и начать отдавать другие долги. И как же мне повезло, что я могу это сделать..."

 

На следующее утро Миттермайер спустился вниз, чтобы наскоро позавтракать перед совещанием. Из столовой доносился привычный запах кофе и горячих булочек, но вместо Эвы за столом Вольфганг неожиданно увидел мать: та накладывала на его тарелку омлет с ветчиной. Услышав шаги сына, она повернулась к нему.  
— Доброе утро, Вольф, садись скорее за стол. Если я правильно поняла, у тебя не так много времени в запасе.    
— Доброе утро, мама, спасибо, — скороговоркой ответил Миттермайер, уселся и развернул салфетку. — А где Эва?  
— Я решила дать девочке отоспаться, — ответила Хельга, наливая сыну кофе. — Малыш сегодня капризничал  полночи и уснул только под утро. Нет, он не заболел, ешь спокойно, — добавила она, отвечая на взволнованный взгляд сына. — И с ним все в порядке. Просто слишком много впечатлений и новых людей для такого малютки. Они в этом возрасте довольно возбудимы.  
— Ну хорошо, — с некоторым сомнением в голосе ответил Миттермайер, возвращаясь к омлету.  
— Растить детей не так просто, как тебе казалось, да? Мы еще поговорим с тобой об этом, но пока просто запомни: есть вещи, которые от тебя не зависят, например, младенческие капризы, — мать слегка усмехнулась, от чего  Вольфгангу почему-то сразу стало легче. Внезапно появившееся знакомое, но почти забытое за последние несколько лет ощущение “все, что касается жизни и дома, мама знает лучше", было очень приятно.  
— Спасибо, — Миттермайер кинул взгляд на часы и прикинул, что еще одну чашку кофе он выпить успеет. — У меня просто не так много времени подумать об всем этом.  
— Я уже заметила, — в голосе матери зазвучала ирония. — И пока ты еще не сбежал на работу, я хотела получить твое одобрение по одному вопросу.  
— Какому?  
— Тебе не кажется, что вам необходим дом побольше?  
— Да, наверное… — протянул Миттермайер, откусывая булочку и запивая ее кофе.  
— И срочно, — с нажимом добавила Хельга. И продолжила, развивая свою мысль: — Ну сам посмотри, во-первых, нет комнат для гостей. Мы, конечно, не жалуемся, но у тебя могут быть гости, которых нужно будет принять не по-семейному. Во-вторых, Хайнриху тоже не следует спать на диване в детской Феликса, подростку нужна отдельная комната.  
— Но Хайнрих скоро уедет учиться… — попытался было возразить Миттермайер, но мать его перебила:  
— Это неважно, Вольф. Мальчику нужно личное место в твоем доме. Его собственная комната, которая всегда его ждет. Он уже много потерял в таком юном возрасте, поверь, ему необходимо что-то постоянное. Ну и я не могу не отметить, — Хельга пустила в ход последний аргумент, — в конце-концов, даже наш дом заметно больше, но мы-то простые люди, а ты как-никак главнокомандующий и будущий канцлер, поэтому жить в таком крохотном домике, надо сказать, просто неприлично. Заметь, я ничего не сказала про твои пешие прогулки до работы. Но если мы найдем новый дом, то об этом и говорить не придется.  А теперь допивай свой кофе, сын, тебе выходить через три минуты.  
— Да, мама, спасибо, — Миттермайер поднялся и сложил салфетку. — И за завтрак, и за остальное.  Как хорошо, что ты приехала.  
Он подошел к матери, и та обняла его, слегка похлопав по спине:  
— К твоему возвращению, дорогой, мы с твоим отцом и Эвой подберем подходящие варианты. Запланируй, пожалуйста, время, чтобы ты мог посмотреть те дома, которые мы найдем. Ну, иди, тебе пора.  
Хельга поцеловала сына и подтолкнула к дверям.


	2. Chapter 2

  _16 декабря 801 КЭ/3 НР_

 

Эва всегда все понимала. Даже когда накануне он попросил ее пополнить запасы виски в доме и не звать гостей, она только кивнула. А сегодня вечером, сразу после ужина, пошла с Феликсом в детскую. Перед этим она молча обняла его и несколько мгновений стояла рядом, но малыш решительно потянул ее к двери: «Мама, игать! Игааать!» Эва подхватила ребенка на руки и сказав: «Дорогой, мы будем в детской», неторопливо скрылась за дверью.

Дурацкую фразу «я хотел бы побыть один» не потребовалось говорить вслух.

Она знала, что именно это ему нужно сегодня вечером. В другие дни он мог загружать себя чем угодно — делами в правительстве, семейными радостями, строить крепости, носиться с инспекциями по всей Галактике, и не позволять себе остатаваться наедине с воспоминаниями. С сожалениями. Сегодня можно.

Он прошел в кабинет, выключил комм и притушил верхний свет. Взял с подноса бутылку виски, налил два стакана. Немного подумав, прошел к шкафу, где хранились фотографии, вернулся к столу и сел, открыв альбом наобум, где-то в середине. Эва в свадебном платье, родители, какие-то родственники. Ройенталь. Выпьем, друг.

В бутылке оставалась примерно треть, когда где-то в глубине дома прозвенел звонок. "Кого еще принесло, — мелькнула мысль в затуманенном сознании. — Надеюсь, Эва сумеет их спровадить". Надежда не оправдалась — через несколько минут в коридоре послышались шаги, слегка скрипнула дверь. Он с легким чувством раздражения поднял взгляд от только что наполненного стакана. Эва всегда все понимала. Пожалуй, этот гость был одним из немногих, кого не хотелось немедленно вышвырнуть за дверь. Пусть остается.  
— Входите, Мюллер, — произнес он вслух. Сегодня и сейчас можно обойтись без приветствий. Гость вошел, держа что-то в руках. Поставил еще одну бутылку рядом с уже почти опустевшей. — Выпьете?  
Мюллер молча кивнул, внимательно оглядел кабинет и, не прикасаясь ко второму стакану, взял с подноса третий и опорожнил в него хозяйскую бутылку. Подумав, добавил себе пару кусочков почти уже растаявшего льда из вазочки. Сел напротив. Выпили, не чокаясь.  
— Хорошо, когда всегда все делаешь правильно? — внезапно сказал вслух хозяин дома.  
— Вероятно, — ответил гость. — Хотя у меня тоже есть о чем сожалеть. Если не о поступках, то хотя бы о словах.  
— “Лучше война или мятеж, чем балет”, да? — Миттермайер почти усмехнулся. — Сейчас никто на поэтический вечер нас не гоняет..  
— И на войну тоже. Кстати, я принес виски тридцатилетней выдержки.  
— Достойный напиток. Наливайте.

Несколько минут они пили молча. Но когда есть собеседник, мысли невольно хотят вырваться на свободу, облечься в слова... и получить ответ.  
— Выбирать из двух зол — это обычное дело. А если наоборот? Если надо выбирать между двумя верностями...  
— Или тремя, — закончил Мюллер. — Но это то же самое. В любом случае, за выбор потом отвечать приходится самому, какой бы выбор не стоял.  
— От ответственности я никогда не бегал, — Миттермайер налил еще. — И никому не позволял от нее сбежать, если это было в моих силах. Получается, что все получили, что заслуживали. Прозит!  
— Прозит! Тогда...  
— Я не могу смириться с тем, что... они заслужили именно это. Все справедливо и жутко неправильно, — Миттермайер судорожно вздохнул. — Не знаю, как еще объяснить.  
— Мне кажется, я понимаю, что вы хотите сказать, флот-адмирал.  
— Мюллер, давай без званий. И на ты. Договорились?  
— Хорошо. — Стаканы звякнули, впервые за вечер. — Фл...Миттермайер, если я скажу еще раз, что тогда и там все мы по-другому поступить не могли, это не поможет, правда?  
— Правда. Я это знаю, потому что сам себе говорил это много раз. А толку?... Если бы..  
— Миттермайер, не надо. Налить… тебе еще?  
— От твоего тридцатилетнего виски осталось года два, — ответил Миттермайер. — В шкафу есть еще бутылка.

В голове шумело. Сильно шумело. Миттермайер наблюдал затуманенным взором, как Мюллер слегка неверными шагами идет к шкафу, берет виски и возвращается. "Интересно, доберусь ли я сегодня до спальни или лучше не пытаться? — всплыла в сознании неожиданно трезвая мысль. — Не зря же в кабинете диван поставили."  
— Есть вещи, которые нужно просто пережить, — сказал Мюллер, уже почти рухнув в кресло напротив.  
— Оказывается, это куда с-сложнее, чем людей, да? — преувеличенно осторожными движениями Миттермайер наполнил стаканы. От льда остались одни воспоминания, да и вряд ли сейчас он смог бы попасть щипцами в вазочку.  
— Именно. Время, время, время... — Мюллер медленно перевел взгляд на настенные часы и выпил залпом. — Уже п-поздно. Наверное, мне п-пора. Надо идти, с-столько дел завтра...  
— Время... — протянул Миттермайер, словно не услышав последних фраз. — Когда-нибудь обязательно нас-ступит время, когда... — Он посмотрел на собеседника и слегка поднял брови. Мюллер спал, уронив голову на стол рядом со вторым, так никем и не выпитым стаканом. "Может, стоило закусывать", — мелькнула дурацкая и несвоевременная мысль. Миттермайер вздохнул. Встал, опираясь о стол, пошатываясь прошел к камину и взял зажигалку. "Вроде бы и выпили немного. Или, похоже, Мюллер начал не здесь. Для храбрости, заранее... Может быть..." Думалось с трудом. Миттермайер вяло порадовался результату, ведь собственно его он и добивался. Вернувшись к столу, он с минуту стоял, собираясь с силами, потом одним решительным движением поднял Мюллера под мышки и дотащил до дивана. С трудом удержался от того, чтоб не рухнуть рядом, но все-таки вспомнил, зачем брал зажигалку и с помощью неожиданно возникающей по пути мебели добрался до кресла. Выключил лампу и поднес огонек к стакану, налитому для того, кого здесь не было. Виски вспыхнуло голубым и зеленым.

— Это тебе, Ройенталь, — прошептал Миттермайер, устраиваясь в кресле поудобнее. — Когда-нибудь...

"Эва, наверное, расстроится. Но она поймет."


End file.
